


The Great and Powerful Witch of Oz

by Twistie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistie/pseuds/Twistie
Summary: I am sure you can see where this story might go





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry, I blame my niece, she was watching the Wizard of Oz but this version was running through my head instead. It's corny and silly but I like it anyway. As per usual I own nothing in regards to PP or now the WOOZ. Hope you enjoy.

Great and Powerful Witch of Oz

Beca is driving home from work at Residual Heat and she can’t believe what she just heard on the radio, but as she pulls up to the front of the Bella’s house she can see it for herself. Outside her windscreen in a tornado headed straight for them. She runs into the house “Chloe, CR, Stacey, girls where are you?” she screams. No one answers. She runs up stairs and opens Chloe’s door and screams again “Chloe, Aubrey, Amy.” Still no answer. 

God I hope they are safe, she thinks to herself. Right I have to get into the bathroom, it’s the safest place, but as she turns she feels something whack her on the back of the head and she goes down. Before she passes out all she can see in things flying all around Chloe’s room.

As she wakes, she rubs her head and feels a lump on the back of it. Then she feels something licking her face and opens one eye. The first thought she has is we don’t have a dog do we, she then looks around the room her second thought was why is everything in black and white? She sits up and the dog jumps into her lap. She pats is behind the ear and it barks to show that it likes it. “Ok” she says to the dog, how about we go and see what this is all about?”

She gets up and goes through each empty room in the Bella’s house and doesn’t find anyone. Everything is still in black and white which is starting to annoy her. She makes her way down stairs and walks to the front door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. As she does her world fills with colour. She steps out and it doesn’t take her long to realise or least believes she has landed in the land of OZ. I must be dreaming, she thinks to herself.

She turns around and sees that there is indeed a body under her house and that she is standing on a yellow brick road. She looks down at the dog and says “So you must be Toto?” when the dog doesn’t answer she takes a better look at it. “You know you almost look like Emily.” The dog barks. “Ok, Emily it is.” The dog barks again.

“Munchinlanders, please come out, I won’t hurt you.” Beca calls out.

There is a pop in front of her and there stands Chloe beautifully dressed as the good witch. “Thank god Galinda, what is going on.” Asks Beca

“Who is Galinda?” asks Chloe

“Chloe?” Says Beca

“Yes that’s my name. And who might you be?” asks Chloe

“Well I am thinking that someone has slipped something into my drink or I have hit my head pretty hard, but my name is Beca.”

“What are Munchkinlanders?” asks Chloe

“You know the little people that live here.” Answers Beca

“No we don’t have Munchkinlanders live here, we have Aca people.”

“Of course you do.” Beca says shaking her head.

“Well we would like to thank you for saving us from the Wicked Wizard of the East Bumper.” Says Chloe as a few people start coming out from their hiding places. 

Beca notices that the people that have started coming out are members of the High Notes and the B Harmonics’. 

OK this isn’t weird at all she thinks to herself. “So Chloe, can you tell me how I can get home?” knowing that she already knows the answer.

“Home is where your heart is Beca.” Says Chloe sweetly

“Yeah but you know, can I just click my heels together and bam I’m home?” 

“I don’t think that would work. I think you need to go and see the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ.”

“And do I just follow this yellow brick road to get there?”

“Why yes, how did you know?”

“Lucky guess.” Answers Beca

“If you follow the yellow brick road all the way to the end you will get to the Lavender City. Once there asks to speak to the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ. She should be able to help you.”

“Ok. Come on Emily.” Beca says to the dog

“Hang on a moment Beca. I need to tell you a few things before you go.” Beca turns around to look at Chloe. “There could be many dangers along your journey so you should try and stay safe. The Wicked Wizard of the West will be very angry about the death of his brother and may try to take his revenge.”

“I will be sure to keep a look out for him.” Replies Beca as she starts to walk again

“Beca.”

“Yes Chloe.”

“Please take this.” She puts something in Beca’s hand “If you need me for anything just use it and I will be there.” Says Chloe

“Thanks Chloe.” Beca smiles. She starts walking again and looks to see what Chloe has given her. She laughs to herself because it’s a bloody Pitch Pipe.

Far above watching the whole thing unfold is the Wicked Wizard of the West, he had felt the pain when his brother had died and wanted to see what had happen. Of course Chloe that stupid Good Witch with her red hair and pretty smile had to get there first. Always butting in where she is not wanted. But I will have my revenge, I make that stupid little girl fall for me and then I will steal that pitch pipe and call Chloe to me, then I will kill them all. He cackles and flies off.

Beca is walking down the yellow brick road and is humming to herself. She wishes her dream could have included her Ipod. She gets to the fork in the road and doesn’t know which road to take so she looks around until she spots what’s sure to be there. She spots it and laughs. “So Amy, which road do I take?

Amy looks around and sees the little brunette talking to her. “I would say take the one to the right because if you go right, you can never go wrong.”

“Alright then, would you like to come along?” asks Beca

“Where are you going? 

“To see the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ.” Answers Beca

“OOO I have always wanted to meet her. I want her to be able to give me the ability to Mermaid dance.”

“Mermaid dancing, you don’t want a brain?”

“Why would I want a brain, I am plenty smart enough, before I was stuck up here, I use to wrestle crocodiles and dingoes at the same time. You have to be smart to be able to do that but Mermaid dancing, it’s a lot of floor work and since I have being strung up here for such a long time, why wouldn’t I want to dance on the floor a lot.”

“Sure, whatever.” Beca walks over and helps Amy down

They walk and walk till Amy says “I need a break, I didn’t realise this would take so much effort.”

“Come on Amy, we need to keep going,” she turns around to look at Amy and finds her lying on a patch of green grass with her legs in the air. “What are you doing?”

“I am horizontal walking.” Answers Amy

“Fine, five minutes and then we are going to get going.”

“Sure short stuff whatever you say.”

They are sitting there for a little while when Beca hears a squeak behind her. She looks over her shoulder and sees a Tin Woman. She gets up and walks over to it and sees that it is Stacey. She looks around and finds oil can and starts to put it on Stacey’s joints. “So Stacey, want to come to see the Great and Powerful Witch of Oz to find a heart?”

“I don’t need a heart, I am a hunter, and I have a heart, what I really want is to find true love.”

“OK then, let’s go and find your true love. Stacey this is Amy and I am Beca, nice to meet you.”

“You too. So I heard that the Wick Wizard of the East, also known as Bumper is finally dead. I heard some Aca people talking about it as they walked past.”

“It’s true.” Answers Beca

“How did it happen?” asks Amy as they start walking 

“Well my house sort of fell on him.” Answers Beca

“Does Jesse know?” asks Amy

“Jesse?” says Beca

“Yeah the Wicked Wizard of the West.” Answers Stacey

“Jesse? Wicked?” scoffs Beca

“He is the worst of the worst. Pretends to be all nice and then kicks you when you’re down.” 

This makes Beca think a bit about Jesse, he has done this a bit in the past, when she got arrested he had made her feel bad because no one but him could be bothered to come to bail her out, but she soon found that her girls were waiting for her in her room after they had found out Beca’s father was going to bail her out and when they fight and she tries to contact him to apologise but he refuses to take her calls or answer her text and then makes her feel bad about it for not putting in an effort.

She shakes her heads to get rid of those thoughts, he is a good guy otherwise or she wouldn’t have dated him for four years, would she. 

“So where are you from Beca? You don’t look like you from here.”

“I’m from Atlanta.”

“So who told you about the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ?”

“Chloe.”

“I love her.” Says Stacey

“Me too.” Says Amy

“So the hunter never hunted Chloe?” asks Beca

“Oh no the hunter, hunted, but Chloe said she was waiting for her one true love and couldn’t be tempted.”

This quirked Beca’s interest. “Did she say who her one true love was?”

“No, she never has told anyone. All she says is that when that person realises, she will be there with open arms.” Says Stacey

“She gave me this Pitch Pipe, so if I need her, I could call her for help.” Beca says as she turns the Pitch Pipe over and over in her hand. What she doesn’t see is Amy and Stacey give each other knowing looks.

“She has never given her Pitch Pipe to anyone before.” Says Amy

“Well you know its Chloe, she always there to give me a hand when I have needed it.” Says Beca

“I thought you were new to here?”Asks Stacey

“Yeah I am but Chloe is Chloe, I am sure that in this world or any other world for that matter she will always be Chloe.”

Stacey and Amy share another look and keep walking. “I hear something.” Says Stacey

Beca knows where the story is at and looks around for the source of the noise because she knows there is nothing to be scared about. While she has her back turn a lion jumps out in front of Stacey and growls. Stacey just laughs. “Well aren’t you just the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

The lion looks up at Stacey a little bit put out. “Aren’t you even a little bit scared? Asks the lion

“Why would I be scared when all I want to do is pinch your cute cheeks?” Replied Stacey

The lion sits on the ground and looks sadly up at the three. “Come on Aubrey.” Beca puts her hand out to pull Aubrey up.

“Do I know you?”

“Yes, well no, but come on, I will grow on you.” Answers Beca

They walk along and Stacey and Aubrey seem to have entered into their own world as they keep flirting with each other. Beca watches them and thinks how she has never seen it before. Stacey and Aubrey would be great together, Aubrey would so be able to tame the hunter and Stacey would give Aubrey the strength to stand up to her father because you do not piss off the hunter and hurt someone she cares about. She is scarier than Drill Sergeant Aubrey.

Beca is lost in thought about how she can make that happen when she gets home that she hasn’t noticed that they have walked straight into a semi circle of Treble Makers. They start making the back ground music to Feels Like the First Time by Foreigner, really is all Beca can think, I seen this before and then Jesse appears in the middle of the semi circle and starts singing the words. Beca just shakes her head and keeps walking, the scarecrow, the tin woman and the lion follow her. 

Jesse can’t believe that didn’t work but it didn’t matter he had another plan. Chloe watched from way up in the trees and laughed. She had been following the group since they started their journey. She didn’t want Beca to have to wait for her in case she needed help. So it was best that she stay close anyway. But really Jesse, a woman like Beca falling for that song, I’m aca disappointed.

 

Aubrey and Stacey have started walking so close that it looked like their hands were brushing each other in hopes that the other would take hold of it. Beca decided that she wanted to find out what Stacey thought about what was happening, and she needed a break from Amy and her stories from before she was hung up on a post.

“Stacey can I talk with you a moment?” asks Beca

Stacey looks at Aubrey and gives her an apologetic smile and walks over to Beca. “Sure what’s up?” Amy makes her way over to Aubrey

“So the lion?”

“What do you mean?” asks Stacey

“You know what I mean. You look pretty cosy over there.”

“Well she’s a nice lion.”

“And?”

“Well while I was stuck rusted because of the rain” Stacey starts “I had seen her around a couple of times and I thought she was really cute. But because I was frozen, I never got the chance to talk to her, but now I have and she is really nice.”

“Good to know....”

“Beca.” Yells Aubrey. 

“What?” replies Beca being used to the tone that Aubrey has always used with her?

“Chloe gave you her Pitch Pipe?”

“Yeah she did, she said if I needed help I could blow it and she would come.” Answers Beca

“She has never given her Pitch Pipe to anyone before, and I am her best friend, I know everything about her.”

“Well as per usual Chloe can still surprise you and you continue to underestimate who she really is. She must have thought that I would need it or she wouldn’t have given it to me.”

“And you seem to not understand what her giving that to you means.”

“What does it mean?”

Aubrey just looks at Beca turns and keeps walking. “What does it mean?” Beca asks again.

“You’re an idiot.” Is all that Aubrey says and before she walks away. She hasn’t changed much either Beca thinks to herself.

Beca is used to her questions being ignored by Aubrey so she stares after her and then decides just to follow. They wander for a little bit longer and walk into a field of televisions. There is a picnic blankets of the ground with a candle on it and juice boxes. They all look at each other and then all the televisions come on at once. 

There is Rocky on one, Star Wars on another, Jaws, ET and Breakfast Club. The effects on Beca is almost immediate, she starts falling asleep. Just before her eyes close she manages to put the Pitch Pipe to her lips and blow.

In an instant all the televisions are turned off and Beca finds herself waking up. She sits up and sees Chloe sitting on the picnic blanket looking at her. “Thanks Chlo.”

“Chlo, I like that. You’re welcome Beca.”

“I can’t believe that even in this world he still tries to push movies down my throat. I have never liked them, I still don’t but it seems that it is never going to matter how I feel about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing don’t worry about it Chlo, but thanks for being here. Actually, thank you for always being there. I don’t think I tell you enough.”

“But we have only just met?” Chloe asks confused

“I know WE have, but at home I know someone just like you and she never lets me down. I never tell her how much she means to me, but I will when I get home, that will be first thing I do.”

“I am sure she will appreciate it.” Chloe smile

Beca smiles back. She loves that smile, she really does. It always makes her feel calmer and make her feel like she can achieve anything. “So Chlo, would you like to join us for the rest of the trip to the Lavender City? Or do you have something else you need to do?” asks Beca

“No I can tag along, if you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I minded.” Replies Beca who gets up and smiles at Chloe and offers her hand to help her up.

Chloe takes her hand to get up but notices that Beca doesn’t let it go when she is on her feet so neither does she. They walk hand in hand talking. Beca asking questions about OZ and Chloe asking Beca about her home. They walk and talk and don’t notice that Stacey, Amy and Aubrey watching them and giving each other knowing looks. Emily just happily yaps around their feet.

Then they are ambushed. All the Treble Makers are there surrounding them and Jesse standing behind Chloe with a wand to her neck. “Beca” Jesse yells Beca turns to see Chloe with her eyes shut and Jesse standing behind her. Beca doesn’t let go of Chloe’s hand but takes a step back from her.

“What do you want Jesse?” Beca asks

“I want you!”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough and you owe me. You killed my brother and if you don’t agree to marry me, I will kill someone you care about.” He says as he jabs his wand into Chloe’s neck.

Beca looks at Chloe and Chloe shakes her head.”Don’t do it Beca.”

“Shut up you. Beca the choice is really simple, marry me or she dies and just for the fun of it, I will kill the others too.”

Beca looks at Chloe and mouths “I’m sorry.” She looks at Amy, Stacey and Aubrey, she might not know them in this world but she does in her heart and she knows she would never let anything happen to any of them. “Ok Jesse, I will marry you. Now just let them go.”

“Sure after they watch us get married. Now if you just give me what’s in your pocket?”

“My pocket?”

“Yes the Pitch Pipe.”

“Why do you want that?”

“Well with that, I will control Chloe. I won’t have to put up with her meddling in my affairs again. She’ll even be able to do my bidding for me.”

Beca looks at Chloe and sees that she is crying. Beca takes the Pitch Pipe from her pocket looks at it for a little bit as Jesse hold out his hand to take it. Beca looks up at Jesse and sees the smug look he has on his face. With one look at Chloe she drops the Pitch Pipe and smashes it with her foot. Jesse screams in frustration. “I said I would marry you Jesse, I would never give you Chloe.”

“It doesn’t matter BECA.” Jessie spits “She may not be mine to enslave but without music, Chloe is nothing.”

“Chloe is and will always be a better person than you Jesse” Beca yells “she doesn’t except anything from anyone, she loves without conditions and she wants nothing more than a person to best the best that they can be and she does that by just letting people be themselves. She never tries to change them, she is offering her care and support and you, and you just want people to bend to your will. I will marry you Jesse only because I love these women not because I have any feelings towards you what so ever.”

“I don’t care why you are marrying me Beca. I just care that I won. So let’s head to the Lavender City and get the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ to marry us. Then the people of OZ will know I am the greatest wizard of all because I brought down their precious Chloe.”

Emily just yaps at Jesse and tries to bite his ankles but he kicks her away. Beca lets go of Chloe’s hand and runs over and picks Emily up and makes sure she ok. Jesse releases Chloe only to walk a few feet behind them while keeping his wand pointed at Chloe. The five women walk slowly while being followed by the Trebles. Stacey takes Aubrey’s paw and holds it. Amy takes Emily from Beca and cuddles her. Beca walks next to Chloe trying to find the words she wants to say.

“Beca, don’t marry him.” Chloe says

“If you and the girls are going to be ok Chloe, then that’s what I am going to do.”

“I won’t be ok knowing that you are married to him.”

“Why?”

“Why be tied to someone for the rest of your life that you are not in love with. That would be a fate worse than death.”

“I’m sorry about your Pitch Pipe.”

“I can’t believe you broke it, don’t get me wrong. I am glad you did. But you don’t owe me anything, you could have just given it to him.”

“He is wrong you know.” Beca says

“About what?” asks Chloe

“Saying that you are nothing without music, Chloe you are everything. You may think that your powers were attached to that Pitch Pipe, but Chloe I know you, I really do and you my dear friend have music in your heart and that is where your power comes from.”

Beca smiles at Chloe and Chloe returns the smile. They walk along for a few moments without saying anything to each other. As they walk Beca hears soft humming coming from Chloe and smiles to herself.

“You don’t have to do this.” Chloe says

“What?” asks Beca

“Marry Jesse.”

“There is a saying where I come from which is “You made your bed now lie in it” I killed Bumper although it was an accident, it is still my mess. No one else should have to pay for what I did.”

“You’re a good person Beca, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“You, Chloe have always made me be a better person and I love that about you and I love that about us.”

“Us. That would have been nice.”

“Yeah it would have been.” Beca says

They get to the gates of Lavender City and Jesse states “I demand that we see the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ so that she can marry Beca and me.”

The gates open and they are lead into a great hall. In the hall is a throne and on that throne sits Cynthia Rose. Beca would laugh if she was here and not about to marry Jesse.  
“Come forward.” CR says in her deep and rich voice. “What is the purpose of wasting my time?”

Jesse, not being as full of himself in front of the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ says. I wish for the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ to wed, he grabs Beca roughly away from Chloe “the two of us.”

CR looks at the pair and around at the other people who have travelled with them. “And is this marriage agreed upon by both parties?”

Jesse answers again “Yes.”

“You, come here?” CR points at Beca

Beca makes her way forward to CR. “Is this what you want?” asks CR

“I thought it was but now I don’t know.” Beca answers truthfully

“Did you agree to marry the Wicked Wizard of the West?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

He was going to kill Chloe and my other friends if I didn’t.” Beca answers

“You know you don’t have to do this?” explains CR

“I do or they will die.”

“No Beca, look at me. You do not have to do this anymore.”

“How can I make it stop? I just want to go home.” Beca cries

“Home is where the heart is Beca.”

“Chloe said the same thing.”

“She is right. Home is where the heart is. Where does your heart tell you home is Beca?” asks CR

Beca looks at CR and then looks at Chloe “Wherever she is.”

“You need to say it Beca, three times.” Says CR

Beca closes her eyes and says “Chloe is home.”

“Chloe is home.”

“Chloe is home.”

 

 

It’s dark again. Beca knows her eyes are closed but she can hear people around her talking. She can’t really understand what they are saying but words start getting clearer. 

“Maybe we should take her to the hospital?”

“Maybe she will wake up with amnesia and wont’ remember who we are.”

“Maybe she will never wake up.”

“Everyone just shut up. She seems to be stirring.”

Beca opens one eye and then the other, she looks around and sees Jesse, all her Bellas there and Aubrey. The look of concern on their face is funny. 

“Hey.” She says as she tries to sit up. 

She feels a soft warm hand on her shoulder keeping her down. She looks up and sees her favourite blue eyes looking at her full of worry. Beca reaches up behind Chloe’s neck and pulls her down and kisses her. Chloe starts to kiss back but remembers who is sitting on the other side of the bed looking on. Jesse clears his throat and Chloe pulls away looking embarrassed. 

Beca looks at Chloe to try and see why she pulled out of the kiss and follows Chloe’s line of sight until she sees Jesse. “Shit” Beca mumbles

Chloe stands up and says “Right everyone out.” She follows as everyone leaves

“Jesse I’m sorry.” Says Beca

“That’s ok Beca. You have been out for a couple of hours. We were really worried.”

“What happened?” asks Beca

“Well apparently you wanted to prove that you are not short by climbing onto the kitchen beach to reach something, but the bench top was wet and you fell and hit your head.”

“Oh.” Beca says as she rubs the sore spot on her head. “I had this really weird dream while I was out. I went to the land of OZ.”

“You watched the Wizard of OZ?”

“Yeah the other night Chloe was upset so...”

“Chloe.” Jesse mumbles

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

Jesse doesn't say anything.

"I about about to tell you a story" starts Beca angrily "And all you hear is that I watched a movie without you?"

"Well it seems that Chloe can get you to do things, anything really but if I want you to watch a movie, I am being selfish.”

“That’s all you want to do. Look I know you love movies but you know there are other things to do in life.”

“Not for me Beca, you know this is what I want to do with my life.”

“I do Jesse, I really do so that’s why I think you need to date someone that loves movies as much as you do, or you know likes them more than I do.”

“Everyone likes them more than you do.”

“Your right, and that is why I think that maybe it’s time that you know, we break up?”

“What?” Jesse asks surprised

“Jesse I love you I do, but I am not in love with you and I am so sorry for that, I really am.”

“Beca you don’t know what you’re saying, you just hit your head..”

“No Jesse I do. I know exactly what I am saying.” Beca cuts him off “Someone once said to me home is where the heart is and home isn’t with you Jesse.”

“So you’re serious?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Fine.” Jesse stands up “Have a nice life Beca.” And storms out of the room

 

A few minutes later Beca can hear footsteps headed her way. She knows those steps anywhere. Chloe pops her head around the door and sees Beca crying. “Are you ok Becs?” and rushes over to her.

“Yeah, I just broke up with Jesse.”

“Oh my god, are you alright?”

“Yeah it was my choice but you know it still hurts, and I hate that I hurt him. But it was better now than latter.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” asks Chloe

“Not now but we will.”

“Ok.” Chloe takes Beca in her arms

Beca just lays there against Chloe’s chest

“So you kissed me?” Chloe asks

“Yeah I did.” Beca laughs “But we will talk about that later too.”

“OK.”

Beca pulls back from Chloe and looks at her. “So we have to get Stacey and Aubrey together.”

“What?” Asks Chloe confused

“Well while I was out I had this weird dream and I went to the land of OZ? You were there, Stacey, Amy, Aubrey, CR, the High Notes, the B Harmonics, the Treble Makers, Emily was Toto and Bumper was the Wicked Wizard of the East.” 

Chloe laughs and shakes her head “What?”

“Yeah it was really cool, I was Dorothy, anyway while I was there I learnt a few things and Stacey and Aubrey would be great together and I think we should try to make that happen.”

“Well I know Aubrey has always had a crush on Stacey so I am up for trying to make that happen.”

“Good.” Beca lies against Chloe’s chest again

“Oh remind me to thank CR as well.”

“CR?”

“She was the Great and Powerful Witch of OZ, and she made me realise something about me too.”

“And what was that?”

“This” Beca leans backs, looks at Chloe and puts her hand on her cheek and bring her lips to Chloe’s and kisses her softly.

Chloe kisses back and it feels like heaven. When she pulls back Chloe places her fore head on Beca’s “Remind me to thank CR as well.”

Beca laughs

“So how about it?” asks Beca

“So how about what?”

“You and me?”

“You and me?” repeats Chloe

“Do you know, like want to try us being a thing?” asks Beca

Chloe sits there looking at Beca not saying anything “Or not.” Says Beca

“Don’t you dare take that back Beca Mitchell? Give a woman some time to process. “

“So is that a yes?” asks Beca hopefully as Chloe gets up from the bed

“God yes.” Chloe says as she’s about to leave

“Then where are you going?”

“To find CR ad give her a great big hug.” Replies Chloe like it’s the most obvious answer

“How about you do that later and try hugging your girlfriend instead.” Beca says laughing

“Girlfriend. I like the sound of that.”

“So do I.” Says Beca

Chloe basically runs over and tackles Beca to the bed. “Ouch” Beca says “I do have a head injury you know.”

“Oh sorry. Wait this isn’t because you are concussed is it. I mean you do really, really want me to be your girlfriend don’t you?”

Beca wraps her arms around Chloe “Yes Chloe, I do. Home is where the heart is and Chloe Beale, to me you are home and will always be.”

 

The End


End file.
